Detailed morphological studies of renal diseases including electron microscopy and immunofluorescence microscopy will be continued and correlated with clinical and physiological changes. The proposed studies for the forthcoming year include study of podocyte cell coat of renal glomeruli in human nephrotic syndrome and in experimental nephrosis in animals, electron histochemistry of Fabry's disease, and effect of IgA immune complex deposits on the glomerular mesangium in Berger's disease. Studies on structure and clinical correlation of mesangiocapillary glomerulonephritis will be continued and likewise the study of ultrastructural effects of testicular irradiation. The nature and the structure of diffuse desmoplastic mesothelioma will be investigated; also ultrastructure of clear cell chondrosarcoma of bone.